The Most Dysfunctional Family in the USA Today?
by Tyler McMahon
Summary: The two youngest members of the McMahon family, Jesse and Willow, debut in the WWF. What follows can only be described as havoc! PG-13 - just to be safe!
1. Family is Everything

I do not own the WWF or any of it's affiliates. I am just a wrestling fan and a McMahon Family fan. Excuse my brain for dreaming this up, what can I say? It got me through school writing this! ( I own Jesse and Willow. Oh and since I metioned her name in this, I don't own Katie Holmes either!  
  
  
  
The Most Dysfunctional Family in the USA Today?  
  
Chapter 1: Family is Everything  
  
Jesse McMahon waited quietly in the limo with her sister Willow. It was Wrestlemania 17.  
  
"Nervous?" Willow asked.  
  
Jesse nodded not looking at her Katie Holmes look-alike younger sister. She couldn't be bothered to answer properly. Suddenly the door of the limo opened. It was Shane, Jesse and Willow's older brother.  
  
"Ready?" He asked Jesse and Willow nodded. "Right then, lets go!"  
  
They walked down the corridor to the backstage bit behind the titan tron.  
  
"Remember" He said. "If ya see Dad… Hide!"  
  
"Thanks!" Willow replied as Shane walked off. Jesse was still quiet. She concentrated on all the things her father had done over the past couple of weeks and months. In December he had demanded a divorce of her mother Linda. This had caused mom to have a nervous breakdown, which her father had taken full advantage of. He'd had her sedated up to her eyeballs and then started screwing 'Trash' Stratus! Revenge! Revenge would certainly be… uh… Sweet! Mmm… Creamy! She thought as Christian walked by.  
  
"Jess! Jess!" Willow said trying to get her attention. "Jesse! Quit looking Christian's ass!" Willow thumped her.  
  
"OUCH! Do ya have to do that?" Jesse said turning to her. "What?"  
  
"We're on in a min!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Shouldn't you… I dunno… Get siked up or something!"  
  
"That's what I was doing!"  
  
"Were not! You were staring at Christian!"  
  
"Yeah but he's wearing yellow spandex! He's more nicer than he is on TV, plus he's not wearing those funny glasses!"  
  
Willow sighed. "Jeeesssseee!" She wined. "I thought the whole reason of us cumin' here was to get revenge on dad. Don't get all "Mmm… creamy' on me now!"  
  
"Okay! My bad!"  
  
One of the backstage guys shouted over to them! "Girls! You're on!"  
  
Jesse and Willow walked through the curtain and onto the stage. Their hearts were thumping as they started to run down to the ring. Jesse caught sight of their mother sitting lifelessly on a chair in the ring. Suddenly she arose from the chair and kicked their father somewhere where the sun don't even think about shining! Jesse climbed up the turnbuckle as her father was hopping around. She jumped and performed the Hurricanrana on him. She heard the crowd cheer for her. They didn't have a clue who she was but what the hell!  
  
She crawled over to Shane and pulled him up as Willow helped Linda get out of the ring. Shane shouted to her to grab a trashcan, as he pulled Vince over to the ropes. Jesse positioned the can on her father's face. Shane climbed up to the turnbuckle across the ring and performed the biggest drop kick, she had ever seen! The crowd went wild as Shane got the pin! She helped him out of the ring, where they embraced each other in celebration. 


	2. Only the Strong Survive

I do not own the WWF or any of it's affiliates. I am just a wrestling fan and a McMahon Family fan. Excuse my brain for dreaming this up, what can I say? It got me through school writing this! ( I own Jesse and Willow.  
  
1.1 Chapter 2: Only the Strong Survive  
  
  
  
Jesse had watched the video of Wrestlemania in the limo on the way to Raw is War. She chuckled at the commentaries from Good Old JR and new boy Paul Heyman.  
  
Paul Heyman: "What the hell? Who are they? That's Stephanie and someone else! They must be coming down to help Mr McMahon!"  
  
JR: "I don't think it is Stephanie. She's still in the back with Trish… No! It couldn't be! I think it's Mr McMahon's other daughters Jesse and…"  
  
PH: "Mr McMahon has another daughter? Why wasn't I told?"  
  
JR: "Actually he has two. Willow and Jess…"  
  
PH: "What the…? She's supposed to be helping her father! She just Hurricanrana'd Mr McMahon! Oh my God! She's…"  
  
Jesse stopped the tape and smiled. Last night at Wrestlemania 17 had to be the best night of her life! She'd got revenge and that was all that mattered. She had one more thing she had to do, accompany her mother to the ring with Willow. She climbed out of the Limo and looked around. It was an hour before Raw was about to begin and everyone was rushing around to get ready. As Jesse, Willow and Linda walked down the corridors to they reached the room where they were supposed to get ready in. Not that there was much to get ready for. They had to change their clothes and that was it. Linda had already planned what she was gonna say and do. Willow and Jesse had no idea what she was planning but they had gathered it that it was gonna be pretty cool. 'BBBRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG! BBBRRRRIIIINNNGGGG!' It was Linda's cell phone again, she left the room to be in privacy. Jesse and Willow changed in to their smart clothes. Willow was wearing a black vest top and black trousers, while Jesse was wearing a pale pink jumper and black trousers. She was just pulling on a black leather jacket when JR walked in with her mom.  
  
"Hi girls." JR said greeting them.  
  
"Hey!" Willow and Jesse both replied.  
  
"Sit down Jim." Linda said dully, motioning to a steel chair.  
  
JR sat down. "I've got some bad news. You didn't see the end of Wrestlemania last night did you?" He asked.  
  
"Nope." Willow answered joking. "Why what happened? Stone Cold the champion?"  
  
"Yeah he is… But for a price. He's joined up with your father, Vince. People are saying he's sold his soul to Vince. They're…"  
  
"What? That can't be right! Dad hates Stone Cold more than anyone, even more than that PTC (Parent Television Council, they're the people who are always trying to sensor the WWF and I don't mean RTC either) guy Boszell the 3rd …That's his name isn't mom?" Jesse asked. Linda nodded.  
  
"I don't understand. Why? Why would he do that? After everything Stone Cold put the whole family through! Why?" Willow asked.  
  
"No one knows I'm afraid. We're hoping to find out tonight. Whatever you have to do tonight I'd get it over and done with as early as possible. Before Stone Cold gets here." JR answered rising from the chair. "Look I've got to go. Best of Luck." He said his goodbyes and Linda accompanied him out of the door.  
  
"Wow! That was a bombshell!" Willow remarked.  
  
"Dad has a knack of dropping them!" Jesse added. "Wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"You always think about you're stomach don't you?" Willow asked chuckling.  
  
"And that's bad?" Jesse asked puzzled.  
  
They walked out of the room and down to the canteen. When they got there Jesse headed straight to the vending machine. Willow followed.  
  
"What I don't understand is how you eat so much and don't put any weight on. How does that work?" Willow asked. Jesse smiled and started rummaging through her pockets for change. Willow look around the room. She was about to turn to Jesse and tell her that there was no one interesting around when out of the corner of her eye she saw a guy walk in. He had to be the most… most… creamy guy she had ever seen! What she noticed first was his hair. It was multicoloured. She knew who it was, Jeff Hardy! Jesse's right, she thought thinking back to the conversation she'd had with her last night in the car, TV does not do these guys justice. She'd never noticed it before but Jeff was incredibly cute.  
  
"Willow? Will? You got any spare change?" Jesse said thumping her, just like she'd done when she'd been in her own 'Mmm… creamy' mood last night. "Will?"  
  
Willow turned around. "What?" She snapped.  
  
"Sorry. You got any money?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Um… Yeah." Willow replied digging into her pocket; she thought that if she did it quickly enough she could concentrate on looking at Jeff again. She handed Jesse some coins and turned around to find that Jeff was know where to be seen.  
  
"Shit!" She said out aloud.  
  
"What?" Jesse said turning around with a bag of potato chips. "Want?" She said shoving the bag in Willows face.  
  
"Nah. Thanks." She replied.  
  
"Okay, your loss, not mine! What was the shit for?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"You want?" She asked again.  
  
Willow sighed. This was typical Jesse, sometimes she could be so serious, and then other times she could really annoy you with things like always asking if you wanted a chip.  
  
They walked back to the room, where Linda was.  
  
"Okay. You ready? I've got us booked in at the very beginning of Raw." Linda said as they all headed to the back of the titan tron.  
  
Jesse went through the plan in her head as they waited for Raw to start. She and Willow would go down to the ring with Linda and she would introduce them while doing her promo. Jesse and Willow had no idea what was going actually happen in the promo after that.  
  
The same backstage guy from last night came out again and shouted for them to come. Music started to blare out of the loudspeakers. It was Linda's music 'Slam Jam'. They walked out with Linda, the crowd roared. They made their way down to the ring. When got into the ring, Linda picked up a microphone.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" She said to the crowd as Jesse and Willow looked around. "I would first like to thank everyone who supported me while I was ill. Especially the fans. Thank you. I'm okay now and I am off the drugs now. Thank you to Trish Stratus…"  
  
As Linda talked Jesse made a mental note to thank Trish. It had taken a lot of courage to turn against Vince McMahon, and Trish had. She'd also taken Linda off the drugs. If she hadn't Linda would still be under Vince's control.  
  
"…I would also like to thank my son Shane for fighting for me. I hope you succeed with WCW…" Linda paused and looked at Jesse and Willow. "And thank you to my two wonderful girls, Jesse and Willow, my daughters. I can't say how…" Linda stopped. Music had started playing around the arena. Willow and Jesse recognised it at once. It was Vince's 'NO CHANCE' music. He strolled out and walked down and into the ring. He knelt on his knees before Linda.  
  
"Linda, Linda, Linda. I…" Vince said before being interrupted by Linda  
  
"Vince! I don't want to hear it! After everything you put the family and myself through… You should be ashamed! You forget… I've been married to you since 1966. I know you like the back of my hand. I'm not going to fall for any of your lies any more. You humiliated me… Last December, you demanded a divorce from me! Well I've got news for you sunshine… I WANT A DIVORCE!" Linda shouted.  
  
Linda's music started up again as Linda, Willow and Jesse climbed out of the ring and walked out of the arena and into the backstage area.  
  
They walked Linda to the limo. Jesse and Willow had decided to stay on and hang around the back for a while. They were waving Linda off as William Regal approached them.  
  
"Hello ladies. Look I know you've been supporting Mrs McMahon but I must warn you not to cause trouble…" Regal started before being interrupted by Jesse.  
  
"Look Willie! We're not here to cause trouble. We're just here to have a little fun. That all. No worries." Jesse replied sweetly.  
  
"It's William…" He said.  
  
"Sorry Wills!" Willow said. Jesse and Willow laughed and walked away.  
  
A little later they were sat on some black container boxes eating chips.  
  
"You know, we should think about cementing our places in the WWF." Jesse said.  
  
"How d'ya mean?" Willow asked taking a chip.  
  
"Well maybe we should… I dunno, line ourselves with a couple of superstars."  
  
"A stable?"  
  
"Yeah kinda."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who? I dunno. Someone who takes our interest."  
  
"Maybe we should start looking then?"  
  
"Yeah. Though maybe we should start interfering in matches to find out."  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Dunno. Are you thinking Christian?"  
  
"No. Jeff Hardy."  
  
"Oh. Well couldn't we do both?"  
  
"Okay!" Willow replied. They both laughed.  
  
Jesse stopped laughing. "Let's do it then!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Yep! Come on! Jeff should be in a match now!" Jesse said looking at her watch.  
  
"Shit! Come on!" Willow shouted as she ran down the corridor. Jesse chased after her. Willow finally stopped and peered through the curtain and into the arena.  
  
"It's all about timing!" Willow whispered as Jesse came up behind her. "NOW!" She shouted running out!"  
  
"What? You don't know what you're doing! Willow? This isn't a good idea!" Jesse cried out after Willow, running after her.  
  
Jeff was in a tag team match-up against Kai En Tai. Willow ran up onto the apron and distracted the referee while Jesse DDT'd Funaki. Jeff performed the Swanton Bomb as Jesse rolled out of the ring. Willow jumped down from the apron and headed back up the ramp as Jeff picked up the win! Willow smiled… 'Well at least he knows I exist now!' She thought. 


	3. Nobody Holds a Grudge

I do not own the WWF or any of it's affiliates. I am just a wrestling fan and a McMahon Family fan. Excuse my brain for dreaming this up, what can I say? It got me through school writing this! ( I own Jesse and Willow.  
  
1 Chapter 3: Nobody Holds a Grudge  
  
Straight after that match Willow and Jesse had got into a limo and left the arena. The next day they were back for the recording of Smackdown. They had got to the arena an hour before the recording was due to start. Jesse and Willow had decided to separate to survey the talent around. For Willow what this really meant was that she was going to see if she could find Jeff Hardy. Last night in bed her thoughts had consisted of him. She couldn't take her mind off him.  
  
Willow walked down the corridors looking at the doors that led to the locker rooms. She wondered if she should knock on one and ask who ever was in there if they knew where Jeff was. But she knew that if she knocked on the wrong door she could get the hell beaten out of her by someone like Stone Cold Steve Austin or her father Vince, or if she knocked on the door that her other sister Stephanie and her husband, Triple H were in, she would be subject to lengthily lectures about messing with Dad's business. So she carried on down the hallway, when someone appeared from around the corridor. He paused as he saw her, and then headed towards her. Willow sighed as the blur of red, blue and white headed towards her. It was Kurt Angle. 'Great' she thought as he stopped right in front of her. She had watched enough WWF tapings to know what Kurt was like. He would either give her a lecture about his 3 I's, boast about how he was an Olympic gold medallist and she wasn't, or he would try and chat her up, just like he had with Stephanie. Unfortunately it was all three.  
  
"Hi Willow, I think you know who I am. Just in case you didn't I'm Kurt Angle, Olympic gold medallist…" Kurt boasted. Willow started to imagine the American flag flowing in the wind behind him with the Stars and Stripes playing in the background. Kurt continued. "…And an American Hero! Oh it's true, it's true!"  
  
"Look, I've…" Willow started.  
  
He fingered her hair. "I'll come straight to the point."  
  
"Thank God!" She muttered under her breath trying to pull away from him.  
  
"I think we'd be good together. After I've taught you how to live by the 3 I's…"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone stop walking and look at herself and Kurt. She couldn't work out who it was at first. As the person came closer she could see who it was. It was Jeff Hardy!  
  
Kurt continued. "…We could make a great team. Just like myself and Stephanie could have been." Kurt stopped as Jeff walked up to them.  
  
"Hey! Back off Angle!" Jeff ordered. He turned to Willow. "You alright?"  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm Kurt Angle! I'm an American Hero! You're just a stupid Hardy boy!" Kurt shouted.  
  
"Just leave Willow alone!" Jeff yelled. Willow looked at him surprised.  
  
"I'll leave her alone but I'll meet you in the ring! I'll make you tap out at the Ankle Lock! Oh it's true! It's damn true!" Kurt said sadistically, storming off.  
  
"Fine!" Jeff shouted to Kurt. He turned to Willow.  
  
"Hey, thanks Jeff!" Willow said to him. He smiled.  
  
"It was the least I could do after you and Jesse helped us out last night!" He replied.  
  
"That's okay. Look, I know this may sound a little strange since we hardly know each other… But, I'd like to come with down to the ring with you for you're match tonight… Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure! I'd better get ready. Come on!"  
  
Jesse came out of the canteen she was eating again. He thoughts had mostly been concentrating on how she was going to create a team, or stable as Willow had called it and how to get more revenge on her father. Though somehow her thoughts had managed to turn to Christian. She'd tried to ignore them after all she didn't know him. She looked down at the bag of Skittles she was eating, trying to find some more strawberry flavoured ones. She hadn't been looking where she was going when she bumped into someone. The Skittles fell to the floor. 'Shit!' She thought. She looked up in to a pair of beautiful blue eyes. It was Christian. A strand of blonde hair fell onto his face he pushed it back behind his ear as his lips started to move.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. Jesse was still looking at him in a daze. "Hey? You okay?" He asked again.  
  
"Um… Yeah… Sorry I wasn't looking where I was…"  
  
"No! It my fault I wasn't look where I was going. Sorry about your Skittles." He said looking at the Skittles on the floor.  
  
"What?" Jesse said looking down to where Christian was looking. "Don't worry about them."  
  
"Let me buy you another pack…" He said looking at her.  
  
"Honestly it's fine. It really is!" She said looking into his eyes again.  
  
"I want to. It's my way of saying sorry."  
  
"Okay." He started to walk down the hallway she followed after him. They arrived at the canteen a minute later.  
  
"Here." He said handing her a coin to put in the vending machine. She took it of him and pushed it into the slot. She could feel his eyes on her as she typed in the code of the product. She pushed the button. Nothing seemed to happen. She turned to him. He gently pushed her aside, as he banged the machine with his fist. Suddenly a couple of packets came out. They fell onto the floor. Jesse bent down to pick them up, as Christian also bent down. They picked up the packets. Once again their eyes met. Her heart was pumping, as he seemed to come closer and closer to her. She felt his hand brush against her cheek as unexpectedly he leaned over and kissed her. Not really knowing how to react she kissed him back. She let her hand drop the packets she was holding so she could raise her hand to stroke his soft blonde hair. Their kiss seemed to go on for an eternity, but she didn't mind, she wanted to stay with him forever and never let go. Suddenly she felt his lips rip away from hers, she opened he eyes to see Edge staring down on her. He pulled Christian away from her and he dragged him across the room, she stared desperately after them as Edge pushed Christian out the door. Reluctantly she stood up realising that she had still been crouched on the floor. Feeling rejected she slowly walked out of the other door wanting to find her father and seek comfort in him, like she always had done when she was a child. She knew that this could never happen. Not now.  
  
Willow and Jeff were waiting for the match before them to finish. Willow wondered how Jesse was getting on. She paced around the backstage area impatient. She could see Jeff watching her. He was lazily laid out on a black container box. His eyes had been following her every move.  
  
"Willow!" He said in his southern country accent, which Willow had started to fall in love with. "Come sit down! We've got about five minutes yet."  
  
"Okay." She replied. She walked over to him, shoved back his legs a bit so she could sit down. She could feel his legs gently pressing into her lower back. She didn't mind. They sat like that until the guys from the match before came in. Jeff pulled himself up. He took a swig of water from the bottle next to him; he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the stage as the music blared out of the loudspeakers. Jeff did his hyperactive kangaroo impression while shooting gun signs all over the place. Willow had to walk fast to keep up with him. He climbed the turnbuckle as Willow climbed through the ropes and into the ring. She watched him as he ran from one turnbuckle to the next. He was wearing a tight, sort of see through back shirt that looked great on him. She looked down at what she was wearing boring black trousers and a blue vest top. 'Why didn't I wear something more exciting' she thought as Kurt Angle's music started up. She climbed out of the ring and stood by the announce table as Kurt got into the ring. Ding, ding, the ring bell signalled the beginning of the match, Willow came closer to the ring. Kurt started beating the hell out of Jeff. Jeff struggled to build up any offensive against Kurt. Every time he did Kurt would stop him and plant a suplex on Jeff. Willow winced as Jeff was dropped on his head again from another German Suplex. Kurt then tried to perform the Olympic slam on Jeff but Jeff somehow countered it. He Drop kicked Kurt out of desperation. They both lay out of it, in the ring. The referee started the 10 count. Willow started to thump the ring mat to encourage Jeff to get up.  
  
"Come on Jeff! Come on!" She yelled as both men got up. Jeff grabbed Kurt and gave him the Twist of Fate. Jeff then climbed up the turnbuckle and performed the Swanton Bomb! He pined Kurt 1-2-3! Willow climbed up the ring steps and into the ring. She grabbed his arm and raised it in victory! Jeff turned around and put his arms around her. He pulled her closer and kissed her. They stood kissing in the middle of the ring as Jeff's music played in the background. Jeff pulled away from her and hugged her. They climbed out of the ring and walked into the back holding hands. 


	4. It's Okay to be a Little Lost

I do not own the WWF or any of it's affiliates. I am just a wrestling fan and a McMahon Family fan. Excuse my brain for dreaming this up, what can I say? It got me through school writing this! ( I own Jesse and Willow.  
  
Chapter 4: It's Okay to be a Little Lost  
  
Jesse left the canteen. She wondered how she'd managed to get into this mess, but most all she wanted to know why what happened, happened. She couldn't find any real reason for Edge's behaviour. Still puzzled she walked down the long hallway hoping to find Willow; stuck in her thoughts she walked looking down at the grey concrete floor. Someone came up behind her and unexpectedly pushed her hard against the wall. She looked up to see Edge. Struggling she tried to get out of his strong grip, but it was no use he had her pinned.  
  
"Stay away from Christian!" He hissed.  
  
"Why?" Jesse yelled.  
  
"He's not like you! You're on the wrong sides!"  
  
"What sides?"  
  
"We fight for your father, whereas you fight for your mother…"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It wouldn't work! Just stay away from Christian, or there will be severe rampercussions!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Just stay away from him! You're not right for him!" He said interrupting her. He let her go and stormed off. Jesse stood there shocked over what had just happened. She knew why Edge had taken Christian away from her, but she still felt upset and depressed. She immediately knew who she wanted to see she hurried off to find that person, she only hoped they were still here.  
  
Willow and Jeff came out from the arena, to be met by Matt and Lita. They formally introduced themselves, not that they needed introducing, Willow knew who they were already. Lita leaned over and hugged her and congratulated her and Jeff on what they had just done. Jeff held her protectively, as Lita talked about double dates. She could feel Jeff's masculine arms around her as they all talked.  
  
"It's so cool that you two are together!" Lita said smiling.  
  
"Hey, we're gonna go for dinner, you two wanna come?" Matt asked.  
  
Jeff looked at her. Willow wondered about Jesse, how would she feel about being left out. Then she remembered that her sister would properly hate having to go. Willow was just about to say yes when the Stone Cold appeared.  
  
"You! Vince wants to see you! Now! In his office!" Stone Cold shouted to Willow.  
  
"Tell him to wait! I'm busy!" Willow shouted back.  
  
"Vince said that you have to come now!" He yelled.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jeff shouted.  
  
"Look it's got nothing to do with you Hardy!" Stone Cold yelled.  
  
"Yeah it does… She's my girlfriend!"  
  
Willow looked at him and smiled proudly.  
  
"Mr McMahon wants to see her now! Don't make me give y'all the Stone Cold ass whippin' y'all deserve!" He yelled in his Texas accent.  
  
"Look guys, I don't want you to get hurt. I'll go with him." Willow said to Jeff, Matt and Lita.  
  
"You don't have to." Jeff whined.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Willow replied. She kissed him gently on the lips and turned to Stone Cold.  
  
"Come on!" He hissed, grabbing her arm. Jeff grabbed him.  
  
"Get your hands off her! If I hear you laid one finger on her, I'm gonna kill you. Understand?" Jeff ordered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Stone Cold replied, removing his hand from Willow's arm. She followed him to her father's office.  
  
Jesse finally arrived at the dressing room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Triple H opened the door; he looked at her surprised.  
  
"Jesse?" He said. "What you doing here?"  
  
"Um… Could I see Steph?" She asked.  
  
"Uh… Sure." He said stepping back so Jesse could get in. Jesse walked in and looked around, her eyes found Steph sat on a black leather sofa. Jesse could see the look of surprise on Steph's face.  
  
"Jesse." She said getting up. "What do you want?"  
  
"To talk."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Hunter could you excuse us?" Steph asked her husband.  
  
"Sure. I'll be outside if you need me." He replied heading out of the door. Steph walked over to the door and closed it. She motioned for Jesse to sit down. Steph sat on a chair opposite.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Jesse poured everything out to Steph. Steph had comforted her when she heard about Christian, she had also given Jesse some advice, which Jesse had ignored at first, but after Steph had talked her though it, it did seem more appetising. Jesse was glad Steph had been so understanding if she hadn't Jesse didn't know what she would have done. Steph hugged her.  
  
"Ultimately it's up to you. But if you want him that bad, I'd do it." Steph said with her arm around Jesse.  
  
"It could wreck everything else though." Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah, it could but…"  
  
"I'm gonna think it over. I'll let you know what I decide."  
  
"Okay. You do that." Steph replied getting up. Jesse got up and hugged Steph.  
  
"Thanks sis."  
  
"That's what I'm here for."  
  
Jesse walked out the door and past Triple H.  
  
Stone Cold led Willow to Vince's office, he roughly pushed her though the door. Vince stood up quickly when he saw her. Willow looked at him, he had the looks of he father but his actions recently were not like the Vincent K. McMahon she used to know. Those days were over. He signalled for her to sit down, wearily she did. He sat down opposite her.  
  
"How are you?" He asked.  
  
"Fine! Can we get this over and done with?" She said snapping at him. Vince looked bemused he hadn't expected that.  
  
"Um… Okay, I want you and Jesse to join up with me. We could…" He said.  
  
"What? No way! Why on earth would we want to join up with you?" she said interrupting him.  
  
"Willow!"  
  
"No!" She said getting up. "Jesse and I would never join up with you, you're worse than… the devil!" She shouted, she pushed past Stone Cold and stormed out of the door. 


	5. It Always Happens When You Least Expect ...

I do not own the WWF or any of it's affiliates. I am just a wrestling fan and a McMahon Family fan. Excuse my brain for dreaming this up, what can I say? It got me through school writing this! ( I own Jesse and Willow.  
  
Chapter 5: It Always Happens When You Least Expect It  
  
Months had pasted since that memorable night on Smackdown. Willow had fast become a popular superstar. She'd even been asked to become a member of Matt, Jeff and Lita's group, Team Xtreme and she'd managed to somehow strike up a friendship with William Regal. She'd also managed to keep away from her father by hanging around her older brother Shane. She'd been helping him with his WCW plans, she liked being around Shane, they had never been that close, but recently he had turned into a dream brother. Things had also been going great in her personal life as well. She and Jeff had become an all most inseparable couple. She spent practically every spare moment she had with him. When she was with him, she forgot nearly all her worries. But there was one worry that would not go away. Jesse.  
  
Jesse had been acting strange since that night on Smackdown. She'd become distant and detached from everything. She refused to come to any Raw, Smackdown, Sunday Night Heat or PPV shows. She just wanted to stay at home in Greenwich, Connecticut. Willow had tried to talk to her, to find out what was wrong but Jesse didn't want to know. The only person Jesse had wanted to talk to was Stephanie. Which was strange, considering that Jesse and Steph were usually at loggerheads about something or other.  
  
For Jesse, all she wanted to do was to follow the idea that she and Steph had devised. It was just a matter of waiting for the right time, but until that time came she planned to stay away from the Edge and the whole of the World Wrestling Federation. Linda hadn't failed to notice her daughter's behaviour either. Vince's lack of acting like a proper father had led her to ask Shane for help. Shane was only too happy to oblige. He took his younger sister, Jesse aside one-day and asked her what had been troubling her. She'd given him some story about not having anything to do. He'd thought about this for a long time, until finally he decided on something that would keep her busy and occupied. Shane dragged her along with him the next day to Allentown, Pennsylvania to hire Billy Kidman. That night as Jesse watched a showing of Smackdown in her motel room, she saw her sister Willow with Jeff and the rest of Team Xtreme come down to the ring for a moment she almost wished she was Willow.  
  
Willow had been leading a life that Jesse would have loved to have had, except it wouldn't have been with Jeff, it would have been with Christian. Willow and Jeff kissed passionately in the ring after Jeff picked up a win that would put him contention for a chance of being King of the Ring 2001. The shot of Willow and Jeff faded off, to a scene of Edge in the dressing room. Jesse silently growled at him as Christian walked through the door to announce that he would be in the King of the Ring. Edge stood up and they argued about which of them would be in the KOTR. They finally settled on both of them entering. Jesse suddenly had a brain wave; the month of the King of the Ring tournament would be the time that she put her plan into action!  
  
****************  
  
A Week Later:  
  
Willow and Jeff walked through the doors of the arena, hand in hand; they were late. Jeff had a big match tonight on Raw, which would put him into the final four at the King of the Ring 2001 he couldn't afford to be late. They arrived at their dressing room that they shared with Matt and Lita. They all ready knew that Matt and Lita would be there when they walked in. They also knew that they would properly get the older brother lecture from Matt about being late. Willow and Jeff could have been on time but they took a detour instead of going from the motel then straight to the arena. Willow pushed open the door, Matt stood up, he had a stern face.  
  
"Guys, we have a match against Stone Cold Steve Austin and Kurt Angle tonight, main event."  
  
"What? Why? I've already got a match tonight!" Jeff asked, confused he turned to Willow.  
  
"I know and I've no idea why!" Matt replied.  
  
"I do." Willow said looking at the floor. "It's punishment. Because I've been hanging around with Shane."  
  
The room went quiet. Willow looked at Jeff; gently she brushed a strand of hair out of his face.  
  
"I'm gonna go get this sorted out." Willow said letting go of Jeff's hand. She walked out of the door, down the corridor and to Commissioner Regal's office.  
  
He was sat at his desk polishing the framed picture of the Queen. He looked up at her surprised.  
  
"Willow? How lovely to see you!" He said smiling.  
  
"William, did you have any thing to do with the match tonight?" She demanded.  
  
"Oh." He said sighing; he placed the picture on the table. "I didn't make it. Your father did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, he just said that tonight would be a night to remember, and that you'd regret not being loyal to the World Wrestling Federation"  
  
Willow sighed. "WCW."  
  
William looked at her sympathetically. "Can I give you some advice? If you want to stay on your father's good side keep away from WCW!"  
  
"Thanks." She said walking out of the room; she headed back to the dressing room where Jeff was warming up for his match.  
  
"Sorry guys. I couldn't change it." She said sadly.  
  
Jeff got up and put his arms around her. "Hey, that's okay. We could pretend its practice for KOTR. If I get to the final four I could have two matches that night…"  
  
Willow smiled at his attempt to make her feel better. "Thanks Jeff."  
  
"Come on we'd better go." He said grabbing her hand; he led her to the back of the staging. As the intro to his music started up they walked out onto the stage. They both started firing gun signs around. Willow had finally got used to the gun signs. In the beginning she'd felt nervous about using them, but now she was a member of Team Xtreme and she was required to use the gun signs. Jeff finished his hyperactive kangaroo impression and they walked to the ring. Jeff stood behind her with his arms firmly wrapped around her waist as his opponent Rhyno came out and headed to the ring. Jeff kissed Willow quickly on the lips, then he squared of against Rhyno, Willow climbed out of the ring.  
  
Jeff was in control of match; he set Rhyno up for his finishing move the Swanton Bomb. Jeff climbed up to the turnbuckle, he glanced at Willow on the outside of the ring and jumped, Rhyno quickly moved out of the way so Jeff missed. He staggered up, turned slowly around and got Gored by Rhyno! Rhyno rolled him over and cover him for the pin 1-2-3! Willow slid into the rind and crawled over to Jeff. She wrapped her arms around him as he tried to get up. They needed no words, as she watched Rhyno leave.  
  
They slowly walked back to the dressing room where Matt and Lita were. Matt patted Jeff on the back as they got ready for another match.  
  
A little later: Matt and Jeff were dominating the match against Stone Cold and Kurt Angle. Their superior Tag Team knowledge was to thank for this. Matt was in the ring and was beating on Angle when all the lights went out. The whole arena was in blackness, the Titan Tron flashed on providing a little light, suddenly a video turned on and 'My Time' started up.  
  
"One, two is this on?  
  
Ha, yo Jimmy hit me with that Triple H (ha ha ha ha ha ha)  
  
Yeah, you let the music keep playing mister dumb shhh-it  
  
Yo, tell me what time it is now  
  
You don't know what trouble is  
  
It's our time  
  
Yo, here comes trouble…"  
  
The arena lights came on and Jesse walked casually out and very slowly down to the ring, while this was going on Matt performed the Twist of Fate on Stone Cold and Jeff climbed to the turnbuckle. Jesse started to run and climbed up on the apron and pushed Jeff off and into the ring, Kurt Angle was beating Matt on the outside, Stone Cold picked up Jeff and gave him the Stunner. He rolled him over for the pin 1-2-3! Jesse ran back up the ramp as Willow looked at her with devastation and confusion. 


	6. The Good Girl Always Wins

I do not own the WWF or any of it's affiliates. I am just a wrestling fan and a McMahon Family fan. Excuse my brain for dreaming this up, what can I say? It got me through school writing this! ( I own Jesse and Willow.  
  
Chapter 6: The Good Girl Always Wins  
  
Vince waited outside the arena in the parking lot for the arrival of his daughter Jesse. A long, black limo pulled up; Vince opened the door and out stepped Jesse. He looked at her in silence, a smile started to form on both their lips he grabbed her and hugged her.  
  
"Welcome back!" He said smiling.  
  
"Thanks daddy!" Jesse replied.  
  
"I've got someone who's been waiting to see you!"  
  
"You have? Who?"  
  
"Let's go see!"  
  
Willow watched disgusted. She turned to the rest of Team Xtreme.  
  
"I can't believe what Jesse did to us last Monday night on Raw!" Willow said in disbelief.  
  
"Will…" Jeff started.  
  
"After everything… SHE, joins up with HIM!"  
  
"Will, baby…" Jeff started again.  
  
"Some family loyalty!"  
  
Jeff grabbed her and looked into her eyes. "Will, you can't change what's happened. You have to get on with your life, let go. Jesse's gonna realise that she made a big mistake and she'll…"  
  
"I know, it's just… She was the last person of our family I'd expect to do this!"  
  
"I know. But we have to get on with our lives and over come all the obstacles that she and Vince will put in front of us."  
  
"Yeah, I know you're right." Willow said sighing.  
  
Jesse walked with her father down the hallway to his office/dressing room. He motioned for her to enter. She walked through the door to be greeted by Edge and Christian.  
  
"Jesse, I'm really sorry about my attitude to you and Christian a couple of months ago. Since you've joined up with Mr McMahon, I've realised I've been a reekazoid and I reeked of heinosity! Can you forgive me?" Edge said.  
  
"Okay." She looked at Christian and he smiled at her.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone." Vince said ushering Edge out of the room. Jesse looked on as they left. She turned to Christian.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey. Look I'm sorry about what happened with…" He started.  
  
Jesse put her finger to his lips. "Don't" She whispered.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her gently. Jesse looked at him and then they passionately kissed as they had done months ago in the canteen. She raised her hand to stroke his long, soft blonde hair. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. He kept pulling her closer and closer to him, his hand ran down her back. They finally pulled away from each other. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and smiled at her.  
  
'Knock, knock' Jesse turned to look at the door as her father poked his head around. Jesse pulled away from Christian.  
  
"Good." Vince said smiling. "Jesse, we have to accompany Stone Cold to the ring for his match against Jeff Hardy."  
  
Jesse froze. Jeff. This would mean that Willow would be with him. She hadn't planned on going anywhere near Willow. She looked a Christian and leaned over to him to give him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be back soon." She told him. She followed her father to meet Stone Cold. When Stone Cold saw Jesse he grabbed her and hugged her.  
  
"Glad you're here!" He said.  
  
Jesse looked puzzled at her father; he smiled and shrugged. They headed over to the back of the Titan Tron, Stone Cold walked out as his music started up. As Jesse walked out she saw Willow with Jeff, Matt and Lita. She sighed. This plan was hurting not just her, but her friends as well. Sure she'd got Christian, but for what price?  
  
"Coming to the ring, accompanied by Mr McMahon and his daughter Jesse, the World Wrestling Federation Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Lillian Garcia announced.  
  
Stone Cold climbed into the ring as Jesse and Vince watched from outside the ring. Stone Cold took it to Jeff, Jesse winced every time Jeff took a huge bump. She glanced over at Willow. Willow saw her and looked away. Jesse sighed; Willow had every right to be angry with her. Jeff performed a big DDT and covered Stone Cold; her father climbed up onto the apron to distracted the referee. Willow stormed around the ring and pulled him off the apron. She turned to Jesse and gave her look of disgust. Jesse couldn't stand the looks any more, so when she saw Lita and Matt distracting the referee, she climbed in the ring and pulled Jeff up, he looked straight into her eyes. "Sorry!" Jesse whispered. As she Pedigreed him, she climbed out of the ring and walked slowly up the ramp, Willow ran after her.  
  
"Why, Jesse, why?" She yelled. Jesse tried to ignore her. Willow grabbed her and spun her around so she was facing her. "Why?" Jesse looked down at the metal ramp. "Don't ignore me! Just tell me what made you do it?"  
  
"I don't wanna…"  
  
"TELL ME DAMNIT!"  
  
"It was the only way…"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To be with… Christian!"  
  
Willow looked shocked at her. Jesse tried to avoid eye contact.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jesse said quietly; she turned around and carried on walking up the ramp as Stone Cold picked up the win. Willow looked around and headed back to the ring to check on Jeff.  
  
****************  
  
Willow didn't know what to make of what Jesse had told her. She wanted to tell Jeff but something inside her said 'don't burden him with your problems'. She didn't want to burden the rest of Team Xtreme either. She decided to kept quiet about it, but after a week of keeping quiet she felt she was gonna burst; so against her better judgement she went to see her friend William Regal.  
  
She knocked on his door and walked in.  
  
"Willow! How can I help you?" He asked rising to his feet.  
  
"Um… I was wondering if we could talk?"  
  
"Of course! Here sit down." He motioned to a chair on the other side of his desk. "A spot of tea?"  
  
"Uh… Okay."  
  
He poured the tea into two of his best china cups; he handed one to her. She sipped it slowly.  
  
"William, what I'm about to tell you is to be kept secret. You can't even tell Tajiri, ok?" Willow asked.  
  
"Okay." He answered.  
  
"Jesse… She's joined up with my father, so she can be with Christian…"  
  
"Bloody hell!" William said nearly choking on his tea.  
  
"I don't know what to do about it!" Willow said tearfully.  
  
William got up and put his arm around her.  
  
Jesse sat quietly in her father's office, watching Stone Cold trying to hug her father. Normally she would have laughed at this but she was worried about Willow telling someone about her being with dad. If her father found out God knows what would happen. She wasn't just worried she was scared as well.  
  
'Knock, knock' Debra stood up to get the door. She opened it and William Regal walked in.  
  
"Mr McMahon! I need to talk to you!" He said in his English accent.  
  
"Sure William" Said Vince smiling. "Come sit down."  
  
"Uh, it's of a rather delicate matter, could we talk in my office?"  
  
"Okay, lets go then."  
  
"Vince, where are you going?" Stone Cold asked.  
  
Vince sighed and walked out of the room with Regal.  
  
Stone Cold turned to Jesse. "Where's Vince gone?"  
  
"I dunno. Anyway, I'd better go! I've got a match!" Jesse said rising from the chair, Stone Cold went to hug her but she grabbed her bag and hurried out the room. She walked to the women's dressing room, to get ready for her match against Trish. She pulled on her wrestling pants and a black Baby Tee with the words 'That Damn Good' printed on it. Jesse sighed, and pulled on her elbow pads. She got up and headed to the back of the Titan Tron where Christian was waiting for her.  
  
"You ready?" He asked.  
  
Jesse half smiled at him as her music started up.  
  
One, two is this on?  
  
Ha, yo Jimmy hit me with that Triple H (ha ha ha ha ha ha)  
  
Yeah, you let the music keep playing mister dumb shhh-it  
  
Yo, tell me what time it is now  
  
You don't know what trouble is  
  
It's our time  
  
Yo, here comes trouble  
  
Not gonna listen anybody  
  
Tell me who and what to be  
  
Not trying to be like everybody  
  
Tired of playing make believe  
  
Cause I am the blind, and the blind lead the blind  
  
My time, our time,  
  
My time, it's time  
  
My time, our time, My time…  
  
They walked out together as they approached the ring; Christian climbed up onto the apron as she slid into the ring. Trish's music played and he kissed Jesse and jumped off the apron. Jesse watched as Trish strolled down to the ring, as she took off her coat and hat Jesse performed the Vaulting Body Press and landed on Trish. Jesse pulled her up and shoved her into the ring. Jesse started to stomp on Trish but was pulled off by the referee. Trish got up; Jesse turned around and walked straight into a clothesline by Trish. Trish pulled Jesse up and pushed her into the corner of the ring; Trish kicked her and then choked Jesse with her foot. The referee pulled Trish off, Jesse. Jesse got up, Trish grabbed Jesse and performed the Bulldog on her; Trish covered her 1-2 Jesse kicked out. Jesse got up and speared Trish. Jesse pulled Trish up and Powerbombed her down. Jesse climbed the turnbuckle and performed the Shooting Star Press  
  
1-2-3! Winner Jesse McMahon! Christian climbed in the ring and hugged her.  
  
Willow watched the match from a TV screen in Team Xtreme's locker room. She could feel Jeff's eyes on her as she watched her sister pick up the win against Trish. She turned to him; he was wearing leopard print jeans and a light brown shirt which was half buttoned; she came closer to him and put her arms around his waist and kissed his lips gently.  
  
He smiled at her, and put his arms around her as Matt walked in wearing his wrestling gear. Jeff turned to him. "Hey bro, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, as I'll ever be." Matt replied.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll beat Christian! You've got us!" Willow said trying to cheer Matt up. He was down because Lita wasn't with them tonight; she'd been given the night off. Matt had been moping about all day.  
  
They made their way over to the Titan Tron and waited. Jeff lounged on the crate like he'd done when he and Willow had first got together. Finally their music started up and they made their way down to ringside. As Jeff climbed up the turnbuckle Willow had noticed he had put a cap on, she smiled, she loved everything about Jeff. She was still watching him when Christian came down to the ring with Edge and Jesse. Jesse was now in her normal clothes, and was wearing a pair of leather trousers and a black top. Willow was starting to see traces of Stephanie in Jesse, and it wasn't just in looks, it was in the clothes she had started to wear and the fake attitude Jesse now had.  
  
The match started off with Christian getting the early advantage, but Matt was now starting to capitalise. Out of the corner of Willow's eye she saw Edge grab a chair. She ran over to Edge and tried to take the chair away from him. He pushed her on the floor and raised the chair high above his head and hit Willow with the chair. Jesse saw this and gasped. She climbed into the ring; ran across it and climbed out the other side. She knelt down beside Willow making sure she was ok. Jeff came up behind her and pushed her out of the way. He held Willow in his arms, Jesse watched him care for her younger sister. She glanced back at the ring to see Edge and Christian with two chairs; they performed the  
  
Con-chair-toe on Matt. Jesse climbed in the ring; she ran over to Christian and pulled the chair off him.  
  
"What are you doing?" She shouted as Jeff came up behind Edge and hit him with another chair. Jeff then hit Christian with the chair. He and Jesse stared at each other. Jesse slapped him; he looked angrily at her and then gave her the Twist of Fate! 


	7. Some Things Are Best Left Secret

I do not own the WWF or any of it's affiliates. I am just a wrestling fan and a McMahon Family fan. Excuse my brain for dreaming this up, what can I say? It got me through school writing this! ( I own Jesse and Willow.  
  
Ooohh, it's starting to get good now!!  
  
Chapter 7: Some Things Are Best Left Secret  
  
The next WWF show was King of the Ring. After the end of Smackdown, Christian had taken Jesse back to the hotel and then she travelled home to Greenwich, Connecticut with her father. Vince had been acting strangely all the way home and Jesse had no idea why. Willow on the other hand had been taken back to Jeff's home in Cameron, North Carolina.  
  
Jesse arrived in the Limo just as KOTR was starting; she was greeted by Christian who presented her with a single red rose. Jesse kissed him; he could be so sweet sometimes. She walked with him to the Titan Tron for the first match of the evening against Kurt Angle for a place in the semi- finals of the King of the Ring. They walked out onto the staging with Christian's music 'You think you know me'. The match started when Kurt Angle came to the ring. Christian had the match under control. Jesse cheered him on as he delivered the Unprettier to Kurt. Christian cover Kurt, suddenly Shane came out and pulled Christian out of the ring. Jesse walked over to Shane and started to argue with him. Christian watched them argue, he was unaware of Kurt Angle come up behind him until it was too late. Angle performed the Angle Slam on Christian, Jesse tried to get to the ring but Shane held her back. Angle covered Christian 1-2-3.  
  
Jesse didn't see Willow all evening. Willow didn't even come out with Jeff for his title defence of the Light Heavyweight Championship against X-Pac. Jesse assumed that Willow must have been really hurt on Smackdown, and was at home or something. The only time Jesse was seen on WWF TV that night was to celebrate Edge winning the King of the Ring. They went straight out to party. Jesse would have stayed with her father but he seemed to be in a weird mood with her, Jesse thought that it was properly something to do with Shane and WCW.  
  
They arrived the next night on Monday Night Raw, Jesse headed straight to her father's dressing room. She walked through the door, to find that her father wasn't there, only Stone Cold and Debra.  
  
"Hi Steve, Debra." Jesse said smiling; she was in a good mood tonight. Her mood was so good she didn't even mind being hugged by Stone Cold. She walked over to Stone Cold and opened her arms to receive his hug, but for some reason Stone Cold shunned her. Jesse looked puzzled. "Uh…Where's dad?" She asked.  
  
"Busy." Stone Cold hissed.  
  
Jesse wondered why Stone Cold was being so nasty, but after the evening that she'd shared with Christian last night she wasn't going to let anyone spoil her cheerful mood especially Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
"So where is he?" She asked again.  
  
"Never you mind!" Stone Cold replied. At this remark Jesse turned to Debra and looked at her puzzled. Debra avoided eye contact and shrugged.  
  
"Uh… Okay then, I'll go see Christian and Edge then!" Jesse said heading towards the door. Stone Cold ran over and blocked her.  
  
"NO! Vince want's you to stay here!" Stone Cold said trying to stop her from going out the door.  
  
"What? Why? …Oh! It's a surprise isn't it?"  
  
"Huh? Uh… No he just wants to talk to you!" Stone Cold said.  
  
"Oh, okay." Jesse said sitting down on the black leather sofa.  
  
Stone Cold exchanged looks with Debra, as they sat down.  
  
  
  
Willow missed the old Jesse. She hated what Jesse had turned into. Jesse had practically turned into Stephanie. Stephanie had even convinced Jesse to curl her hair occasionally and wear clothes that Jesse would have normally never have worn. Take tonight for instance Jesse was wearing a leather dress, a Triple H style hat and a knee high black leather boots. The old Jesse would never have worn anything like that. This worried Willow. Sure, Jesse had shown on a few occasions that there were some traces of remorse for turning her back on Willow and everyone else, but Willow still felt that she'd never get her sister back. It wasn't just Willow who wanted the old Jesse to come back; some of the WWF fans had signs saying things like 'Jesse come back!' and 'Jesse leave Vince!' Willow could only hope that Jesse would see the light and leave their father.  
  
After a while Vince finally came to see Jesse. He asked Stone Cold and Debra to give him a moment. Stone Cold reluctantly agreed. Jesse stood up, and looked at him.  
  
"Hey dad, what's up?" She asked.  
  
"Jesse, I've been hearing some rumours about you and why you decided to join up with me. I just wanna know if they're true." He said sternly.  
  
Jesse's heart nearly stopped. Had her father found out about why she'd joined up with him?  
  
"Oh yeah?" She said hoping the fear in her voice didn't give it away. "What rumours are they?"  
  
"That you joined up with me just…" He stopped to think. "To be with… Christian."  
  
Jesse looked shocked, she could have sworn that her heart just stopped. Ok, she thought, you could still dig your way out of this mess.  
  
"I… I… joined with you to be… with Christian?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's ridiculous! It's… Not true… Though kinda a funny!" She said trying to fake a laugh.  
  
Vince smiled. "I thought so!" He started to laugh. Jesse laughed with him, relieved that he swallowed her lie.  
  
"Why would I go to all that trouble?" She asked chuckling.  
  
"I know!" He replied.  
  
"I wouldn't do that! That's just stupid! Who told you?"  
  
"Oh… Just some fool."  
  
"Oh. Yeah they must have been a big fool!"  
  
"I haven't laughed so much in ages!" Vince said heading towards the door. "I'll see you later!"  
  
Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God he had believed what she had told him. The thing on her mind now was who had told him. Who had she told? Only Willow. Jesse realised that Willow must have been getting revenge for what happened on Smackdown. It's time I visited Willow, Jesse said to herself.  
  
  
  
Willow was in her dressing room when Jesse walked in. She had her back to the door so she didn't see her walk in. Jeff arose from the chair he was sat on. Willow looked around.  
  
"Jesse?" She said shocked and puzzled.  
  
"Willow." Jesse replied calmly.  
  
"What d'ya want?" Jeff demanded.  
  
"Jeff!" Willow said turning to him. "It's okay. I'll handle this. Why don't you get some coffee or something?"  
  
Jeff looked at her with a look that said 'Are you sure?' Willow nodded and he pushed past Jesse.  
  
"How are you?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Jesse said with a hint of aggression; her good mood had long since perished.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"You told dad, didn't you?"  
  
"Told dad what?"  
  
"About me and Christian!" Jesse said angrily.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"How did he know then?" Jesse yelled.  
  
"I don't know!" Willow shouted.  
  
"You must have! I only told you!"  
  
"I dunno… Oh shit!"  
  
"What d'ya mean 'Oh Shit'?"  
  
"I told William!"  
  
"William? As in Regal?"  
  
"Yeah, but…"  
  
"You told Regal? You idiot!"  
  
"I didn't expect him to tell dad!"  
  
"Willow, he kisses dad's ass! Of course he's gonna tell dad!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Willow said looking down at the floor. "What happened? What did dad do?"  
  
"Nothing. I laughed it off, told him it must have been a joke or something."  
  
"Then you're okay then!"  
  
"No. What if he finds out I'm lying about the real reason I'm with him?"  
  
"Jesse, I'm so sorry! I didn't…" Willow said putting her hand on Jesse's shoulder.  
  
Jesse pushed it off. "Don't! Thanks a lot Will!" Jesse said storming out the door.  
  
"Jess!" Willow called after her.  
  
  
  
Jesse walked back to her father's office where he was sat with William Regal and Stone Cold. They looked surprised to see her. Her father stood up.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked.  
  
"Uh…" She definitely wouldn't tell him about how she went to see Willow. "I went to get a coffee!"  
  
"Oh. Well you're here now! You're gonna be accompanying Steve to the ring tonight!"  
  
"I am? Who's he facing?" She asked.  
  
"Spike Dudley."  
  
"Spike Dudley!" Jesse said laughing; she turned to Stone Cold. "How'd you get lumbered with him?"  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna whip his tiny ass!" Stone Cold yelled.  
  
"Yeah I bet!" Jesse chuckled.  
  
"Jesse!" Vince said warning her not to go too far.  
  
"Sorry. Steve, I'm sure you'll win!" Jesse said smiling.  
  
"Come on! We've gotta go!" Steve said grabbing his championship belt.  
  
Jesse looked at her father and Regal whispering to each other. She wondered if they were talking about what Willow had told Regal and about what she had told her father earlier.  
  
She walked out the door and headed down the hallway with Stone Cold. The got to the back of the Titan tron and waited until Spike to get to the ring. The glass shattered and Stone Cold's music started up. They walked out, to the booing crowd. Jesse climbed into the ring and leaned on the ropes looking out into the crowd as Stone Cold climbed the turnbuckles. The ring bell rang and Jesse climbed out of the ring and watched as Stone Cold took Spike apart. Jesse realised that she wouldn't have much to do tonight, as she wouldn't need to interfere because Stone Cold was destroying Spike. She watched as Stone Cold stomped on the tiny body of Spike Dudley. The Titan tron flashed on and the words GTV flashed up, Jesse looked up and watched as it showed Jesse and Willow talking. Jesse suddenly realised that she and Willow were being secretly recorded when they were talking earlier. A look of horror crossed her face when she heard her own words of "…What if he finds out I'm lying about the real reason I'm with him?" Stone Cold saw this and turned around to face her. He picked up Spike, gave him the Stunner and chucked him out of the ring. Jesse stood frozen as the music of her father started up. 'No chance! That's what you've got!' He walked out onto the staging. The look on his face scared her. He proceeded to walk to the ring. He climbed through the ropes and grabbed a microphone. Jesse stood still frozen on the outside of the ring. Vince glared at her as Stone Cold climbed out the ring and grabbed Jesse and shoved her into the ring. Jesse got up to face her father.  
  
"Last week I found out something very interesting from Commissioner Regal. He told me that he'd found out from my other daughter Willow, that the only reason you had joined up with me was to be with Christian!" He said shouting. "I asked you if this was true today and you laughed it off and said it was someone's idea of a joke. I believed you. But now I see this!" He said pointing at the Titan tron. "You lied to me! You cheated me! But most of all you used me!"  
  
The crowd started to boo Vince. "Christian! Get your ass out here now!" He shouted. After a moment Christian came down to the ring. He climbed through the ropes, and looked at Jesse. He mouthed 'Is this true?' at Jesse. Jesse nodded and looked away from him.  
  
"You see this can't go unpunished! Christian, if you really care for Jesse, you'll take part in a… a Love her or Leave Her match, on Smackdown, against…The WWF Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The crowds boo's and jeers got louder and louder for Vince. "SHUT UP!!!" Vince yelled to the crowd. "There will be special stipulations for this match. If you, Christian, win you can be with Jesse!" The crowd cheered. Vince continued. "However, if you lose you not only have to leave her, you have to leave the WWF and join up with WCW!" Vince laughed sadistically. Jesse looked at Christian and shook her head. Don't do this Christian, she thought as the crowd booed even louder than before. Christian walked over to Jesse he looked at her as he took the microphone from Vince and stood next to Jesse.  
  
"I accept!" He said. He leaned over to Jesse and kissed her. Stone Cold climbed back into the ring. Christian pulled away and grabbed her hand and walked across the ring to climb out. Stone Cold grabbed Christian and gave him the Stone Cold Stunner! Vince pushed Jesse out of the ring, she landed on her head and was knocked out. In the ring Vince had chucked a chair in and Stone Cold was beating the hell out of Christian with the chair. Team Xtreme ran out and came to the ring. Matt and Jeff beat Stone Cold out of the ring as Willow tried to wake Jesse up. 


	8. Everyone Needs A Fairy God-Mother

I do not own the WWF or any of it's affiliates. I am just a wrestling fan and a McMahon Family fan. Excuse my brain for dreaming this up, what can I say? It got me through school writing this! ( I own Jesse and Willow.  
  
Chapter 8: Everyone Needs A Fairy Godmother  
  
Jesse watched as the EMT was wrapped up Christian's ribs with a white bandage. Tonight he was going to take part in the biggest match of his career. He winced as EMT accidentally pressed to hard on his chest. He'd been in so much pain since Raw. He looked at her and smiled. Jesse smiled back as the EMT finished. He reached out for her hand, she came closer as he took her hand and kissed it. He put his arms around her waist and looked at her.  
  
"I'm gonna win this match for you!" He said.  
  
"You shouldn't have accepted the match." Jesse replied.  
  
"I don't want to lose you. I love you."  
  
"You still shouldn't have accepted the match. You should have said no or we could have joined WCW together, where dad can't ruin our lives."  
  
"Don't worry I'll win, then we'll be together!"  
  
"Okay." Jesse said quietly. She could feel his hands rubbing up and down her back. She lent over and kissed him.  
  
"Come on! Let's go find Willow and that lot." She said helping him up. They walked slowly to the Team Xtreme dressing room. Jeff was pacing around the room while Matt was telling him to calm down.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Jesse said.  
  
Jeff rushed over to Jesse. "Have you see Willow?" He asked desperately.  
  
"No, why?" She answered.  
  
Jeff's face went pale. "No? Where is she then?"  
  
"Jeff slow down!" Jesse said.  
  
"We can't find Willow!" Matt said.  
  
"She wouldn't just disappear. I'm sure she's somewhere around here!" Jesse said.  
  
"I can't find her! I've searched everywhere and I still can't find her. I've tried everything!" Jeff said panicking  
  
"Have you tried ringing her cell phone?" Jesse asked. She was starting to get worried now.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh, God." Jesse said quietly. Jesse tried to think of all the places Willow could be. Willow had no reason to disappear. She had to be somewhere.  
  
A backstage guy walked in.  
  
"Christian you're on now!" He said and walked out again.  
  
"What about Willow?" Jesse asked.  
  
"If anything happens, we'll come get you!" Matt said. "Now go!"  
  
Jesse and Christian had no choice but to go to the match. Jesse was really starting to panic now. Everything was going wrong. She had a match where she could lose Christian and now her sister had gone missing. They headed straight out to the ring. Christian tried to get her to calm down as Stone Cold came out. He climbed straight into the ring and ran straight at Christian. Jesse pushed Christian out the way as Stone Cold ran straight into her. She tried to hit him but the referee pulled her off and told her to get out of the ring. Stone Cold punished Christian for most of the match. Jesse could see his pain as he got beat on by Stone Cold. Stone Cold downed Christian and covered him for the pin. Jesse ran over and grabbed Stone Cold's legs and pulled him out of the ring to break the pin. Stone Cold tried to hit her but she ducked and dropped kicked him as Christian distracted the referee. Jesse pushed Stone Cold back into the ring. She ran over to the commentating table so the referee couldn't suspect her of doing anything. Stone Cold tried to cover Christian again but Jesse leapt up onto the apron to distract the referee. As she stood up there she saw the Titan Tron flash on again. The GTV screen turned on and showed Jesse's sister Willow be grabbed from behind by someone wearing black. Willow was then shoved into the back of a car! Jesse nearly fell off the apron when she saw this. Willow had been kidnapped. She was about to jump down off the apron and run and find Jeff when Stone Cold grabbed her and chucked her into the ring. Christian grabbed him and planted him with the Unprettier. Christian covered Stone Cold 1-2 The count was interrupted by Kurt Angle who ran out. Jesse got up and grabbed Angle. She slapped him. He looked shocked, she was about to hit him again but he grabbed her and performed the Angle Slam on her. As Angle celebrated and Christian pushed him, out the ring. Christian checked on Jesse. He didn't see Stone Cold come up behind him. Christian got up and walked into a Stone Cold Stunner. Stone Cold covered Christian, 1-2-3. Vince walked out and came to the ring.  
  
"Jesse say goodbye to Christian. Christian you'll be expected to come to Raw so I can sign you over to WCW!" Vince said laughing. He grabbed Jesse by the hair and pulled her out of the ring.  
  
**********  
  
Willow had been tied up and shoved in a small dark room. She couldn't call out for help because she had been gagged. She thought that she'd been in there for a couple of days though she couldn't be sure. After hours of staring at the door and wishing to open it finally did. She couldn't make out who it was, because they had a hood over their head, which covered their face. The person closed the door and pulled off his hood to reveal their face, it was Kurt Angle! Willow was shocked as he opened the bag he had brought in with him. He pulled out a plastic container, which contained food. He leaned over to her and took off the gag. He placed his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Promise me you won't scream." He said calmly. Willow nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
Willow looked around the room. "We're in a freaking mop closet!" She said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He said smiling. Willow frowned. "I've got you some food. I'm going to untie you okay?"  
  
"Okay. What day is it?"  
  
"Monday."  
  
He undid the ropes, Willow rubbed her wrists as he handed her a plate. Willow looked at the plate and wondered if she could knock him out with it. She decided that she'd wait till after she'd eaten, that way she would have more energy to escape. He spooned out the food he'd brought. She ate it hungrily, she could see him watching her eat. He was transfixed, it was like he was getting some sort of perverted pleasure out of kidnapping her and keeping her prisoner.  
  
"Why are doing this Kurt?" Willow asked.  
  
"I have to."  
  
She finished off what she was eating. She picked up the plate and smashed it against Kurt's head. He fell to the floor. Willow stood up and was just about to run out the door when she saw his Gold medals. She went back over to him and slipped the medals from around his neck and shoved them in her pocket and ran out the door.  
  
  
  
Raw is War.  
  
Vince came down to the ring and was met by Shane who had the contract that Christian had to sign. Vince called out Christian. Christian came down with Edge to the ring. His face was filled with unhappiness; he had just lost the love of his life and now he had to go to WCW as well. Shane looked at him with sympathy, as he handed him the contract to sign. Jesse watched this from the backstage area; she'd been banned from ringside. Her eyes started to well up with tears, as she watched her father demand that Christian sign it. Suddenly a familiar entrance theme started up. It was 'Slam Jam!' Linda McMahon's music. Her mother! Jesse saw a glimmer of hope as her mom walked out onto the staging.  
  
"Christian! Please, don't sign yet!" Linda shouted to Christian as she walked down to the ring. Shane leaned on the ropes so Linda could climb through. She walked over to Vince. "What kind of father are you would try and destroy your own daughters chance of love?"  
  
"Shut up!" Vince shouted at her. He froze he hadn't meant for it to come out like that. Linda looked at him with disgust, she raised her hand and slapped right across the face!  
  
Linda looked him right in the eye. "I'll come right to the point. I'm going to reverse the decision!" The crowd cheered as she said this. "I'm…"  
  
"…You can't reverse the decision, you haven't got the power to!" Vince said interrupting Linda. "The McMahon family have equal shares in the WWF of 16.6%. You only have 16 and a half % of the WWF and that means you can't reverse the decision!" Vince said laughing.  
  
"Vince, since you decided to take away Shane's share of the WWF, we all have a share of 20% each. I also have Jesse's share…"  
  
"I have Stephanie's share, and since no one knows where Willow is we are both tied at 40% each you can't reverse the decision so Christian has to sign the contract!" Vince said smiling, he picked up the pen and contract and shoved it into Christian's hands. Christian picked up the pen and was about to sign when the lights went out. The Titan Tron flashed on and Willow's new music 'Wake Up' by Rage against the Machine played around the arena, the lights turned on and the cameras panned around to reveal Willow standing on the staging. Jesse smiled, 'yes!' Her sister was back and 'yes!' She could reverse the decision!  
  
Willow walked down to the ring, she climbed through the ropes and looked at her father.  
  
"Dad, what you did to Jesse and Christian on Smackdown was both clever and cunning!" Vince smiled as Willow said this, Jesse's smile disappeared. "But I've had enough of you using and abusing members of our family. I know it was you who had Kurt Angle kidnap me! Kurt maybe a pervert but he wouldn't do that on his own accord. You made him do it! That's why I'm giving my share to mom, so she can reverse the decision!" The crowd went mad!  
  
Jesse suddenly realised what Willow said and she ran out to the ring. She hugged Linda and Willow, then she turned Christian. He looked at her and they kissed. Vince climbed out of the ring, disappointed. Christian pulled away from Jesse he looked into her eyes and grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Jesse! Although we haven't been together that long. I've got this feeling about you that won't go away. I've never felt this way about anyone else before. I love you so much and I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you!" He stopped and knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Jesse looked around the arena and at her family Linda, Shane and Willow. The crowd were shouting 'Say yes!'  
  
Jesse looked at Christian. "Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She said as he stood up. 


	9. What Doesn't Kill You Can Only Make You ...

I do not own the WWF or any of it's affiliates. I am just a wrestling fan and a McMahon Family fan. Excuse my brain for dreaming this up, what can I say? It got me through school writing this! ( I own Jesse and Willow.  
  
Chapter 9: What Doesn't Kill You; Can Only Make You Stronger  
  
Jesse pulled on her elbow pads as she walked to the back of the Titan tron. Willow was waiting for her and greeted her as she approached.  
  
"Hey, you like my medals?" Willow asked smirking.  
  
Jesse smiled and nodded her head as her music started up. They both walked out to the ring. Willow flaunted the medals and mocked Angle's entrance. The crowd cheered as she did this. Jesse's opponent Chyna came out to the ring. Jesse ran and vaulted over the rope and into Chyna. Jesse pulled her up and shoved her into the ring. She then slid in after her. Chyna got up and started beating Jesse down. She carried on beating her; Willow watched anxiously as Chyna pulled her sister up again. She then picked Jesse up and lifted her high above her head in a Military Press style move. Chyna then dropped Jesse. Jesse slammed face first into the mat and Chyna rolled her over for the pin. 1-2 Jesse kicked out. Chyna angrily then pushed her into the corner; she did a Hand Spring to Thump flip move towards Jesse, but Jesse ducked out of the way as Chyna banged into the turnbuckle. Jesse tried to regain her breath as she walked over to Chyna and started to choke her. Jesse then lifted Chyna up onto the turnbuckle and performed the Frankensteiner on her. She pushed Chyna into the turnbuckle and performed a perfect Hand Spring to Thump. She pulled the Ninth Wonder of the World up and then planted her with the DDT. Jesse signalled to Willow that she was going up to perform her finishing move. She climbed up the turnbuckle and delivered a Shooting Star Press. Jesse covered Chyna 1-2. Kurt Angle climbed into the ring and pulled Jesse off. He then climbed out and tried to chase Willow around the ring. Jesse slid out of the ring and cut off Kurt with a clothesline, she then pulled Kurt up and pushed him hard into the ring steps. Jesse looked at him as the steps clattered and crashed. Chyna got up and leaned through the ropes and grabbed Jesse. She pulled her into the ring and planted Jesse with a Powerbomb, 1-2-3!  
  
Willow slid into the ring and grabbed Jesse's leg and pulled her out. She helped her out to the back hoping to avoid Angle.  
  
**************  
  
A week later:  
  
Shane's WCW invasion of the WWF had increased dramatically. Thanks to Jesse and Willow's mom, Linda, the WCW was now allowed on WWF TV. Jesse and Willow had both been spending a lot more time with Shane and the WCW superstars. Jesse had also managed to get herself into a huge feud with Chyna. Her father had forced her into a Triangle TLC match against her good friend Lita and Chyna, on Smackdown. This was Jesse's big chance. It was her chance to win the Women's Championship. Lita and Jesse had decided to team up against Chyna in the TLC match so they could take her out, then they would fight each other. Unfortunately Chyna screwed both Lita and Jesse out of the title, by faking another neck injury. The match was restarted with just Jesse and Lita but Chyna came down and viciously threw them off the ladders and through tables. She then proceeded to climb the ladder and grabbed the title. While this was going on Willow was still taunting Kurt Angle with his medals. She had aligned herself with Jericho and they were totally pissing Angle off.  
  
Willow lazed about in the dressing room; she sat on a steel chair and watched the TV as Jeff competed in a match against the Big Show. She'd begged and whined to Jeff, to let her come to the ring with him but he'd put his foot down and said it would be too dangerous for her. So she was now confined to her locker room. She watched the match; she could see Jeff getting the hell beaten out of him by the Big Show. Suddenly her attention was drawn to Trish Stratus, who had come out to the ring. The Big Show finished Jeff off and covered him for the pin 1-2-3. Trish climbed into the ring and checked to see if Jeff was ok. She then leaned over and kissed him passionately. Willow looked shocked as Trash Stratus kissed her boyfriend. She was even more shocked over the fact that Jeff was doing nothing to stop her. Willow shouted at Jeff through the TV. She screamed and pushed the TV off its stand, sending it crashing to the ground. She then started picking up Jeff's belongings and she threw them across the room and at the wall. She stormed out.  
  
Christian wrapped his arms around Jesse and kissed her. She smiled at him and then turned her attention to the suits, that salesman carried in. They were at a bridal shop. She walked over to one and touched it.  
  
"Christian, this one's nice." She said pointing to it.  
  
He came up behind her and looked at it. "Yeah, I like that one."  
  
They were choosing a suit for Christian to wear for their wedding which was rapidly approaching. It was just over a month away.  
  
"Yeah, I think I want this one." He said. Jesse smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
There was a knock at the door as Christian started to kiss her passionately. A cough was heard; Jesse pulled away from her fiancé. She turned to see her father standing at the door. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Jesse said angrily.  
  
"We need to talk." He replied.  
  
"You wanna talk? Well I don't." She said turning away from him.  
  
"You've got every right to ignore me and hate me but I really need to talk to you. The future of the WWF is at stake!" He said.  
  
Jesse spun around. "What? How?"  
  
"You didn't see Raw. I know that for a fact, anyway…"  
  
"Yeah we had a night off."  
  
"I know. Your sister Stephanie turned against me and…"  
  
"So you lost Stephanie? Yes! She finally saw the light then!?" Jesse said laughing, interrupting her father.  
  
"JESSE! This is no laughing matter!" He yelled. "Stephanie brought ECW and joined up with Shane and Paul Heyman against the WWF. They are going to destroy the World Wrestling Federation!!!"  
  
Jesse stopped smiling at looked at her father. His face was deadly serious. She turned to Christian, who looked equally worried.  
  
"She brought ECW?" Jesse asked, not quite believing what she'd just heard.  
  
"Yes. She and Shane are determined to kill the WWF. The company that your mother and I created. The company that made them."  
  
Jesse looked pale. "And mom? They're just destroy all her hard work, after everything she's done for them and given them. They're gonna do that to her?"  
  
He nodded. "And me."  
  
"You deserve it. Mom doesn't. What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"The only thing we can do. Fight."  
  
"We?"  
  
"We. I need you. And I need Willow."  
  
"Whoa. Dad, stop. You cannot possibly expect me and Willow to join up with you again. Dad, you used us. You…"  
  
"That's why I'm here. I want to apologise. I don't want you to do this for me. I want you to do it for the WWF, for the fans… And for your mother."  
  
Jesse looked down at the floor. She thought about what he'd said. She knew that the future of the WWF was more important than her feud with her father.  
  
"Ok. I'll join with you. But not because you deserve me. I'm doing it for mom." She said.  
  
He smiled. "Thank you Jesse, thank you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Thank me later"  
  
Willow had stormed her way out of the dressing room and into the parking lot. She breathed heavily as she tried to work out what to do. Tears welled up in her eyes as she headed to the rental car and tried to open it. Realising that Jeff had the keys to the car, she collapsed to the floor, with the tears now streaming down her face. She leaned back against the car and tried to brush the tears away. She felt so used. She'd given him her all and his way of thanking her was to kiss Trash Stratus. She buried her head between her knees, as a shadow cast over her. She looked up briefly to she her older brother Shane. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Will? What's up?" He asked as his hand moved to her face. He tilted it upwards so he could see her eyes.  
  
She looked at him. "Jeff. SHE kissed HIM!" She wailed.  
  
"Who?" He asked softly.  
  
"Trish!" She said as the tears continued to pour down her face.  
  
"Oh Will. I'm sorry. Come here." He hugged her tightly. "You don't need him. Come on inside. Steph and I will look after you. You've got us."  
  
He pulled her to her feet and walked her back into the building. He looked after her for the rest of the evening. Willow kept bursting into tears every time she thought of Jeff, she didn't have a clue that Shane had brought her back to the WCW/ECW Alliance, she was more worried about other things.  
  
*********  
  
The next televised show…  
  
Jesse and her father rallied the WWF troops. This was war. They needed every man or woman on Team WWF they could get. Especially now, a few days had past since the last show but the Alliance had grown stronger. Jesse walked through the corridors looking for Willow. Willow had been with Shane and Steph all week, but Jesse didn't know that nor did Jeff. He had tried to ring Willow and talk to her and to explain what happened and why, but she didn't want to know. And all Jesse knew was that she had to help save the WWF. She walked into the canteen and looked around. She saw her old friend Billy Kidman, but not Willow. She walked over to Billy.  
  
"Hey Billy!" She said smiling.  
  
He looked shocked but managed to smile at her. "Hey."  
  
Jesse sat down. "How you been? It was pretty cool that you won the WCW Cruiserweight championship, even if you did beat my old team mate Helms!" She said forgetting that he was on the side of the Alliance.  
  
"Thanks. Ya know I didn't think you were gonna talk to me actually."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because of the WCW thing."  
  
"Shit! That is so weird. I have had my mind on nothing else, since I found out about the Alliance, but somehow I just… I guess it didn't sink in that you're part of the Alliance. I'm sorry."  
  
"It happens. I still can't believe I'm here. Taking part in matches on WWF TV."  
  
"Yeah. Look um… Have you seen Willow?"  
  
"Sure I have. She's with Shane and Steph. She looked…"  
  
"What? What she doing there?"  
  
"Dunno. But she was way upset about Jeff Hardy."  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah, you didn't know? He let Trish Status kiss him."  
  
"Oh my God! I didn't know about that. So she's definitely with Shane, like part of the Alliance?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Billy." She stood up.  
  
"He stood up with her. He touched her arm. "Hey if you ever want to go out some place, some when… Ring me?"  
  
"Uh… Sure. I'll see you around." She said walking out of the canteen and down the hallway to the Alliance dressing room.  
  
"Jess?" Shane said standing up when he saw her.  
  
"Shane. I need to talk to…"  
  
"Me. I need to talk to you too." Shane said interrupting. "I need you on the Alliance's side. And we…"  
  
"Shane! I need to talk to Willow, not you!" Jesse shouted.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Now."  
  
He led her to another room where Willow and Steph were chatting. Steph stood up and smiled at Jesse.  
  
"So you decided to join us? That's great Jess, it really is!" Steph said hugging Jesse.  
  
"Uh… I need to talk to Willow."  
  
"Oh. Okay, we'll wait until you've finished, and then we'll celebrate!"  
  
Jesse frowned as Steph left the room. Jesse sat down with Willow.  
  
"Will, what's going on? Why are you here?" Jesse asked.  
  
Willow looked at her. "Where? With Shane? Steph?"  
  
"Yeah. The WWF needs you and you're with the Alliance? I just heard about Jeff, is he why you joined the Alliance?"  
  
Willow looked down. Jesse continued. "Because if it is, I can't make any excuses for him but, I know he'd never try to intentionally hurt you. And he's no reason to join the Alliance. Do you realise what they are doing to the WWF? They are going to destroy everything Mom and Dad have worked for. I never thought you'd do this. I thought…"  
  
Willow stood up and looked at her angrily. "What the hell do you know Jesse? I don't care anymore, ok? Just go away! You're just as bad as HE is! Get out!" Willow pushed her out of the room.  
  
Jesse looked shocked; she turned to see Steph and Shane looking at her impatiently.  
  
"We are so glad you decided to join the Alliance!" Steph said joyfully. "We are gonna make sure that the WWF…"  
  
"Whoa! Wait! You think I've joined the Alliance?" Jesse said puzzled, they nodded. "No way! Look, I'm with Team WWF! I would love to be with some of my old WCW friends but I'm WWF through and through. Sorry."  
  
Shane and Steph looked at each other. Shane turned to Jesse. "You wanna play it that way? Fine. At Invasion, I challenge you to a Street Fight match!"  
  
Jesse's initial reaction was of shock; she sighed. "Okay. I'll see you then." She walked out the door; she looked back to see Willow, Shane and Steph talking about the match. She was still shocked about Willow's decision to join the Alliance. Jesse knew that she herself had made shocking decisions but this one seemed more shocking because the future of the WWF was at stake.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
The Invasion PPV was 3 days away. They were currently on Smackdown, Vince had gathered the WWF troops for inform them of the importance of Invasion for the WWF.  
  
Jesse was stood at the back of the room her father continued to talk to Team WWF. Jesse looked around the room. Every WWF superstar was there from the Undertaker and Kane to Kai en Tai and Jerry Lynn. Her father paused for a second.  
  
Jesse walked to the front of the room. "The WCW/ ECW Alliance made the biggest mistake of their lives picking a fight with the World Wrestling Federation. They want to destroy and kill the WWF. They've already started to take the WWF apart but the WWF is still here! Remember, 'What doesn't kill you can only make you stronger!' The Alliance has poked a sleeping giant in the eye, and now that giant is bigger and STRONGER than ever before! That giant is the World Wrestling Federation! And WCW and ECW are going DOWN!! DOWN!!" Jesse shouted. The WWF Superstars cheered as she said this. She smiled at her father, he nodded his head in appreciation.  
  
Meanwhile in the WCW/ ECW Alliance locker room, Stephanie, Shane, Paul and Willow were giving a similar speech.  
  
Willow stood at the back of the room listening to her sister.  
  
"This Sunday at Invasion, there are no other chances for us, this will be our last chance. When no body else believed in you, when nobody else would believe your abilities, Shane and I have! We have put so much faith in you, that we have sold our WWF stock. We have invested all of our money, we have nothing left but all of you. This Sunday at Invasion, it is up to everyone of you to take out the WWF, forever!" Steph shouted. The Alliance cheered.  
  
Shane spoke up. "This is the moment of truth you understand that? The line in the sand has been drawn. There's no going back! After this Sunday there is no tomorrow! Do you understand that we are on this side, the WWF will never take you back! They will never take us back, do you understand that? This is it! This is the new core! This is ECW and WCW! This is the biggest threat that has ever faced, has EVER faced the WWF! You understand that? You understand that? You guys need to take them out! This is what has to happen this Sunday! There is no going back! There is no going back, you understand?"  
  
Shane shouted 'no going back' and the Alliance joined in shouting with him.  
  
"Do you people understand how much they fear you now? DO YOU? Do you understand how much Jeff Hardy fears Rob Van Dam?" Willow looked down at the floor thinking about Jeff as Paul said this. Paul continued. "How Jeff Hardy thinks he is gonna fly through the air? How Jeff Hardy thinks he's hardcore? Jeff Hardy knows nothing about hardcore like Rob Van Dam! And how about you Tazz? How about what Tajiri did to you tonight? When he spit on that ECW T-shirt, he might as well as spit in your face! He might as well kicked down your door and spit in the face of your wife and your son! The only way he can survive is if you let him! Because I promise you, we come together at invasion and we all witness the Inaugural brawl, when Diamond Dallas Page and the Dudley Boyz and Rhyno and Booker T take out the 5 best men that the WWF has to offer!"  
  
They all cheered.  
  
"Are you with us?" Shane yelled.  
  
"YEAH!!" The Alliance shouted back.  
  
"Are you with us?" Steph yelled.  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
***********  
  
Finally Sunday came. Jesse was behind the Titan Tron warming up, she knew she had to win her match against Shane, even though it was the first match on the list tonight, she knew that any win that the WWF could pick up would be needed. She finished her stretches as Shane walked over to her.  
  
"You ready to lose?" Shane sneered.  
  
Jesse shook her head in disbelief. "Get lost Shane!"  
  
Shane laughed slightly as his music started play. Jesse watched the TV that had been set up backstage, she could see Shane walk to the ring and do his stupid dance thing that he always did. Her music started up and she took a deep breath and walked out onto the WWF ramp. The crowd cheered her, she smiled nervously. She reached the ring, she slid into it and stared at her brother. He was about to lunge at her but stopped when 'Wake Up' by Rage against the Machine started to play. Suddenly Willow walked out, the crowd cheered her but then stopped remembering that she was on the side of the Alliance. She walked down to the ring and stared at Jesse, her eyes then moved to Shane. She smiled slightly at him and walked over to the part of the ring he was in. She stayed on the outside and watched as Jesse and Shane locked up. Shane put Jesse in a sleeper, she wriggled out and pushed him to the floor. She then put an arm bar on him. He wriggled and managed to get out of it before she had it locked in properly. He got up and taunted her with his dance. Jesse lunged at him with a clothesline, it connected and brought him down. She pulled him up and Snap Suplexed him. He got up, Jesse went to clothesline him again but he ducked. Jesse was just about to rebound of the ropes, when Willow grabbed the ropes and pulled them down. Jesse flew out of the ring and landed on her head. Willow looked at her guiltily.  
  
Shane started dancing again, Jesse moved a little, she crawled closer to the ring and pulled out a Kendo stick from under it. Shane climbed out of the ring, Jesse knelt on her knees hiding the stick as he came closer. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up, she grabbed the stick and rammed it into his stomach. He clutched his stomach in pain. Jesse hit him over the head again and again with it. She then dropped the stick and searched under the ring for more goodies. She found a ladder, she pulled it out and hit Shane with it. She set it up next to the Spanish Announce Table and started to pull the lid of the table off, she removed the monitors, out of the corner of her eye she could see Shane getting up, she rammed a monitor into his head. It cut him open, and blood started to seep from his head. She pulled him up and pushed him onto the table. She then climbed the ladder and signalled for the Shooting Star Press. She took a deep breath and jumped, Willow pulled Shane out of the way, Jesse landed hard into the Table. Jesse could feel the sharp pain through her. Every part of her body hurt, she could hear the crowd shouting 'HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT…'.  
  
Willow looked at her sister, she wasn't getting up; she must have been really hurt. She looked down at Shane struggling to get up. Guilt travelled through her, she'd killed her sister!! Shane pulled up Jesse and shoved her into the ring. He then hit her with chairs, bins and road signs. Willow looked on quietly. Shane then dragged Jesse out of the ring and up the ramp. He pushed her into the barriers holding the crowd back. He then picked Jesse up and struggling he held her high above his head in a Military Press style move. Just like Chyna had down a few weeks ago, he on purposely dropped her, down the hole in the middle of the Alliance and WWF ramp ways.  
  
Willow walked up the ramps to see what Shane had done to Jesse. She looked down the hole and saw her sister lying there limp; blood covered her face. Shane climbed down to Jesse and pulled her back up onto the ramp. Shane then picked Jesse up and hauled her over his shoulder he carried her to the ring. He tried to ram her head into the ring post but Jesse managed to push herself away from Shane. He looked annoyed and shoved her into the ring.  
  
Willow walked slowly down to the ring still guilt ridden, and watched as her brother picked up a chair and tried to hit Jesse over the head with it. Jesse countered with a low blow; Shane dropped the chair and hopped around the ring in pain. Willow looked shocked over the fact that her sister was still trying to fight. Suddenly Willow fell to the floor in pain as someone ran into her. She looked up to see Chris Jericho run past her and into the ring. Jesse lay there as he planted Shane with a Powerbomb. Jesse crawled over to Shane for the pin. 1-2, Shane kicked out!  
  
Jesse and Willow were both shocked. Suddenly the Dudley Boyz ran out and took it to Chris; they planted him with a 3D and D'Von pushed him out of the ring as Buh-Buh Ray Dudley stared at Jesse. She tried to get up as Buh- Buh pushed D'Von and shouted for him to get the table! Willow stared wondering what to do. Should she save her sister from going through a table or should she help Shane win. Buh-Buh grabbed Jesse as D'Von set up the table. Buh-Buh climbed the turnbuckle and D'Von picked up Jesse and gave her to Buh-Buh Ray. Buh-Buh then slammed Jesse through the table. Jesse lay out of it, every bit of her hurt.  
  
Willow climbed into the ring and shouted for the Dudley Boyz to get out. She walked over to Shane and pulled him up. She looked at him and for the first time she realised that by joining the Alliance she was letting Trish have Jeff, she was also helping to destroy the WWF and she had nearly lost her sister. She grabbed Shane's neck and gave him the Twist of Fate! She dragged Jesse's broken body over to Shane. 1-2-3!  
  
Your winner Jesse McMahon! Jericho climbed into the ring and smiled at her. He helped tend to Jesse; he pulled her up and celebrated with her and Willow. Then he carried Jesse's broken body out of the ring and to the locker rooms to get medical treatment. 


End file.
